


Truth or Dare

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: USWNT - Fandom, woso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gals playing truth or dare. Takes place during the victory tour games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Alex yawned at looked at her watch realizing it was only 21:00, meaning that she had a lot of time left to spend with her teammates before curfew at 11:30. “Hey guys!” She heard Kelley yell. “Who wants to play a game?” Most everyone turned at looked at the young squirrel and nodded and said, “Yeah!” and “Sure!”  
“What game?” She heard Tobin ask in her laid back voice that Alex couldn’t get enough of. “What?” She said just so that way she could hear the tan midfielders voice again. “I said what game?” Tobin said smiling at the forward, not knowing the effect she had on her.  
“How about truth or dare?” Sydney said turning to Pinoe and snickering.  
“Oh no,” Cheney said. “Not with you two.”  
“Please Cheney…” Moe said grabbing onto her older friend’s arm and making a pouty face. “Pleaseeeeeeeeee.” Everyone knew that what it came down to it, Moe could convince Cheney to do anything. Cheney had almost adopted the younger player when she first came onto the team. And now, the two were inseparable. “Fine.” Cheney sighed earning her some thank yous. “But only for you.” She said rubbing the younger girls head affectionately.  
“Alrightttttttt…” Pinoe said looking for her first victim. She whispered something in Syd’s ear then cleared her throat. “I choose, drum roll please,” The team started to beat the ground. “Whit!” Everybody turned to the frightened Whitney Engen. “Umm, Hi?” She said blushing and looking down. “Awwwwww.” Everybody said knowing how shy the defender was. “Truth or dare.” Pinoe said rubbing her hand together evilly. “Um truth, I guess?” Whit said after a minute.  
“Ugh you are soooooo boring.” Syd complained. “But fine.” She said crossing her arms. She knew not to push the defender too hard, also she was getting the evil eyes from Cheney.  
“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Pinoe asked smiling. Whit paused, thought for a second then nodded. “In college.”  
“Oooooooooooo!!!!” Whits got a girlfriend!” Chanted Amy. She was about to laugh more when she get a slap from Cheney. “Like you haven’t.” Lauren said as Amy’s face reddened. Ali raised her eyebrows at Amy who turned away to hide in Cheneys side. The whole team was snickering at this funny exchange. “Alright.” Whit said clearing her throat. “Who’s next?” She looked around and made eye contact with Becky. “Truth or dare?” She said looking innocently at her fellow defender. “Dare.” Broon said, assuming it couldn’t be bad coming from little Whit. “Okay. I dare you to kiss HAO.” Whit said smiling evilly. Beacy was shocked. “W-whit?” She stuttered. “Are you for real?” Whit just smiled, earning her a high five from Ashlyn. “Alright then…” The defender turned to Heather and said shakily, “Here I go!” She pressed her lips to the midfielders and held them there for a second before pulling away.  
HAO took a deep breath. “Well that was fun.” She said her cheeks burning. “Who wants to go next?” Broon said saving HAO from the laughs. Broon looked around a locked eyes with Alex. “Oh please no, Broonnnnnn!” Alex pleaded. “Truth or dare baby horse.” Broon said using the sweet nickname in a menacing tone. The was filled with snickers after this. “Dare I guess.” Alex said trying to think of all the possibilities. “I dare you to kiss…” Broon looked around the room as Alex sighed. “Tobin!” Alex froze up. Did Becky just dare her to kiss Tobin? The one person that she wanted to kiss so badly but also couldn’t kiss for fear of what might happen. She looked at Ali, the only person who knew about her feelings for Tobin. Ali looked stunned. She just shrugged and gave Alex a sympathetic look and mouthed, sorry. Alex looked at Tobin who looked not scared at all, maybe even calmer than usual.  
“Hey Alex?” Cheney asked nudging the younger players arm. “You okay there?”  
“Yeah,” Alex said shaking her head. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with.” She crawled/scooted over to Tobin. “Okay. Here goes nothing!” She leaned in and placed her trembling lips on Tobin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe just a two chapter thing. Unless you guys like it?


End file.
